The Enemy Inside
by asroyedian
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang Yunho sang prajurit yang baru saja pulang dari tugas perangnya.. /saya bad di summary, langsung dibaca saja/YunJae/Jae(GS)/FIRST ONESHOOT!/Based on True Story / Terinspirasi dari lagu milik Dream Theater - The Enemy Inside /


**The Enemy Inside**

**Ini adalah fanfiction Oneshoot pertama saya, jika ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan.**

**Cast :**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Shim (Jung) Changmin**

**.**

**Selamat membaca !**

* * *

Seorang wanita muda dan cantik terlihat sedang terduduk di Bandar Udara Internasional Stewart yang terletak di negara Amerika Serikat bersama seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira berumur 7 tahun. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang. Tidak hanya wanita muda itu dan anaknya saja yang terlihat sedang menunggui seseorang. Namun ada banyak sekali wanita-wanita dan para orang tua, begitu juga anak-anak yang terlihat menunggui seseorang di bandara itu.

"Umma, kapan Appa pulang ?" Tanya anak kecil itu polos sambil menatap Ibu nya yang terlihat cemas.

"Sebentar lagi pasti Appa pulang sayang" Jawab sang Ibu menenangkan sang anak, kemudian membelai lembut kepala sang anak.

Ya, mereka berdua adalah sepasang ibu dan anak yang menunggui sang Ayah pulang dari tugas perang di Iraq. Tak hanya mereka berdua, bahkan banyak sekali wanita-wanita di bandara yang sama dengannya, menunggui suami mereka pulang dari perang besar yang terjadi di Iraq. Sudah hampir 2 tahun mereka tidak pernah bertemu dengan suami mereka. Sama halnya dengan Jaejoong, wanita muda yang berasal dari Korea Selatan itupun juga turut merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan. Setiap hari Jaejoong selalu dihantui rasa cemas, ia sangat takut apabila terjadi sesuatu dengan suaminya saat perang berlangsung. Begitu juga dengan Changmin, sang anak yang masih belum genap berumur 7 tahun itu. Setiap hari, ia selalu menanyakan keberadaan sang Ayah. Atau kapan sang Ayah pulang. Dan Changmin selalu mendengar kata 'Sebentar lagi' dari sang ibu.

Suami Jaejoong adalah seorang prajurit perang dari Korea Selatan yang ditugaskan untuk membantu Amerika Serikat untuk melawan Iraq dan Afghanistan. Sudah hampir 2 tahun suaminya itu tidak pulang ke rumah. Bahkan sekitar 1 tahun mereka lost contact. Jaejoong tidak pernah lagi mendapat kabar dari sang suami. Dikarenakan tugas berat suaminya tersebut. Baik Jaejoong maupun Changmin sekarang tinggal tetap di Amerika Serikat.

.

.

=o=

Setelah menunggu selama hampir 2 jam. Akhirnya pesawat yang ditunggu-tunggu itupun datang. Keadaan langsung ramai seketika, banyak sekali wanita-wanita muda dan anak-anak yang kemudian berlari untuk menemui suami dan ayah mereka yang baru saja pulang dari tugas berat. Sama halnya dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin, mereka berdua pun cepat-cepat beranjak dari ruang tunggu.

Jaejoong menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap ia dapat bertemu dengan suaminya. Changmin hanya memandangi sang ibu bingung. Jaejoong semakin panik, ia tak kunjung bertemu dengan suami tercintanya. Mata Jaejoong kini sudah mulai berembun, hendak mengeluarkan air mata. Ia merasa bingung, sedih, dan takut karena tak kunjung menemukan suaminya di sana. Namum tiba-tiba ada tangan yang memegang pundak kecilnya. Jaejoong kemudian cepat-cepat berbalik untuk melihat orang yang memegang pundak kecilnya.

"YUNNIE !" Pekik Jaejoong girang, kemudian memeluk erat seorang laki-laki berbadan tegap di depannya yang kemudian di balas sama eratnya. Air mata Jaejoong kini tumpah, ia senang.. sangat senang, suami yang ia rindukan kini telah kembali dari tugas perang yang sudah bertahun lamanya. Bagaimana dengan Changmin ? Changmin pun sama, anak kecil yang berumur 7 tahun itu kini memeluk erat sang Ayah yang sudah 2 tahun tidak ia lihat.

Lelaki berbadan tegap dan tinggi itu melepas sejenak pelukan sang istri, kemudian berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang anak. Cepat-cepat lelaki itu memeluk sang anak yang kini menangis karena kerinduannya.

"Hey, hey, Jagoan.. jangan menangis eoh.. laki-laki tidak boleh menangis, arra ?" Ucap Yunho, sang ayah menenangkan Changmin yang kini menangis sesenggukan di pelukannya. Di elusnya lembut punggung Changmin yang bergetar di pelukannya.

"Hiks…hiks Appa. Appa jangan pergi lagi, ne ? hiks… jangan tinggalkan Minnie dan Umma lagi ne ?" Ucap Changmin disertai isakannya. Jaejoong hanya memandangi adegan ayah dan anak ini dengan tatapan terharu dan bahagia. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan keluarga kecilnya.

=o=

Mereka bertiga kini sudah sampai di rumah kecil mereka. Setelah pulang dari bandara itu Yunho langsung ke kamar kemudian merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk mereka. Sedangkan Changmin, bermain video game di kamarnya. Dan Jaejoong menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malam mereka.

Yunho mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin sedikit merileks kan tubuhnya. Tugas perang bukanlah tugas yang ringan bukan ?  
Namun ia langsung membuka kedua mata musangnya ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara tembakan yang berasal dari kamar milik Changmin.

DOR !

DOR !

.

.

=o=

"Yeeeyy, aku berhasil menembak satu bebek !" Teriak Changmin kegirangan. Sekarang Changmin sedang terlihat bermain game tentang menembak bebek. Changmin sangat senang ketika bidikannya tepat mengenai badan bebek itu. Setelah berhasil menembak satu bebek di video game itu, Changmin kemudian melanjutkan fokusnya untuk menembak bebek yang lain. Changmin terlihat serius ketika mengarahkan bidikannya ke bebek yang berwarna biru di layar TV nya. Namun fokusnya hilang, ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar pintu kamarnya didobrak oleh seseorang.

BRAK !

"Appa !?" Kata Changmin kaget. Mengapa Ayahnya tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu nya ?

Mata Changmin terbelalak kaget ketika sang Ayah tiba-tiba berlari menuju tempatnya kemudian mengambil paksa Playstation yang sedang dimainkannya, lalu…

PRANG !

Sang Ayah membantingnya kasar Playstation itu di lantai hingga akhirnya playstation milik sang anak, Changmin rusak dan berantakan. Mata Changmin berkaca-kaca hendak menangis ketika melihat Yunho, sang ayah membanting hingga rusak Playstation kesayangannya.

"Hiks hiks Ummaa…" Tangis Changmin kencang. Changmin merasa ketakutan dengan sikap tiba-tiba yang ditunjukkan sang Ayah. Kemudian dengan cepat ia berlari keluar menuju dimana sang Ibu berada.

Sedangkan Yunho ? Namja berperawakan tinggi tegap, bermata tajam bak musang itu pun hanya diam menatap Playstation yang baru saja ia banting hingga berceceran. Nafasnya memburu, keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Tidak.. ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia berbuat seperti ini. Bayangan akan suara-suara tembakan saat ia sedang menjalankan tugas beratnya sebagai prajurit perang menghantuinya. Tidak, ia tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi. Sudah cukup ia membunuh banyak orang, bahkan banyak nyawa-nyawa tidak berdosa sudah ia musnahkan.

Tidak lama kemudian Jaejoong beserta Changmin yang kini sedang memeluknya pun datang. Changmin masih menangis sesenggukan dan bersembunyi di balik badan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri pun tidak tahu mengapa suaminya berbuat demikian. Setahunya, walaupun Yunho berasal dari kalangan militer, namun ia tidak mempunyai sikap kasar.

"Yunnie, apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Tanya Jaejoong setengah membentak. Jaejoong kini sedikit takut dengan sikap Yunho yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah membuat Changmin menangis.

Yunho kemudian menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Ia memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Yunho sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa dirinya menjadi seperti ini, ia hanya reflek. Ketika mendengar suara tembakan dari arah kamar Changmin, ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan suara tembakan saat sedang menjalankan tugasnya. Dan reflek ia berlari ke kamar Changmin dan memusnahkan sumber suara itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Joongie… A-aku…" Yunho menggantungkan kalimatnya, bingung dengan apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada istrinya itu.

.

.

=o=

_**Over and over again I relive the moment**_

_**Im bearing a burden within**_

_**Open wounds hidden under my skin**_

_**The pain is real as a cut that bleeds**_

_**The face I see every time I try to sleep**_

_**Staring at me crying**_

Sejak saat itu tidur Yunho tidak pernah nyenyak. Selalu saja ia bermimpi tentang saat-saat dimana ia menjadi seorang prajurit perang. Ia memimpikan tentang dirinya saat menembak nyawa-nyawa yang tidak berdosa. Kemudian Yunho seperti mendengar suara teriakan orang-orang saat akan ia tembak mati, melihat wajah orang-orang yang menangis di hadapannya. Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Ia merasa stress sekarang. Perlahan Yunho memijat pangkal hidungnya kemudian Yunho beranjak dari kasur yang ia tiduri bersama istrinya itu. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Yunho pun memutuskan untuk menonton film di ruang tengah, menghilangkan stress yang sejak tadi dialaminya.

.

Jari panjang Yunho kini hendak memencet tombol remote televisi. Namun acara televisi langsung menontonkan film Windtalkers yang dibintangi oleh actor Nicolas Cage. Film perang antara Amerika melawan Jepang guna memperebutkan pulau Saipan. Yunho pun mulai fokus dengan film tersebut. Saat film tersebut mempertontonkan adegan saat perang. Yunho sedikit terkekeh, entah ada hal apa yang lucu dalam adegan tersebut. Namun semakin lama tawa Yunho semakin menjadi-jadi hingga suara tawanya menggema di ruangan tengah tersebut.

"Hahahahaha.." Tawa Yunho semakin keras, ia tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal memegangi perutnya sendiri. Saat ini di film tersebut mempertontonkan adegan saat ada prajurit yang tewas karena tertembak. Entah kenapa Yunho tertawa dengan adegan tersebut. Apakah ada hal yang lucu ? Ataukah Yunho sudah mulai gila ?

.

.

Jaejoong yang sejak tadi mengintip dari balik tembok itu sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar Yunho yang tertawa-tawa sendiri saat melihat film perang tersebut. Jujur Jaejoong sendiri juga sedikit takut dengan sikap Yunho yang tiba-tiba aneh seperti ini. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa suaminya akan menjadi seperti ini. Namun ia harus tetap bersabar, bagaimana pun Yunho adalah suaminya, orang yang paling ia cintai.

=o=

Di Pagi hari, Yunho memutuskan untuk lari pagi di sepanjang area perumahannya. Ia merasa harus menyegarkan pikirannya yang sejak saat itu menjadi aneh. Yunho saat ini hanya memakai kaus longgar tanpa lengan, mempertontonkan otot lengannya yang kekar, dan celana training panjang. Kini Yunho terlihat berlari-lari kecil di sekitar area kompleks rumahnya. Ketika sedang melakukan jogging, Yunho melihat ada seorang laki-laki di depannya yang terlihat beraktivitas sama dengannya. Orang itu tinggi besar dan berkulit putih pucat seperti orang Amerika pada umumnya.

_**I'm running from the enemy inside**_

_**Looking for the life I left behind**_

_**These suffocating memories, are etched upon my mind**_

_**And I can't escape from the enemy inside**_

Namun bayangannya tiba-tiba terganti dengan seorang warga Amerika yang memakai baju prajurit militer Amerika yang membawa senjata lengkap di tangannya. Yunho seperti melihat komandannya yang selalu berjalan di depannya ketika sedang menjalankan tugas perangnya. Bahkan barisan rumah-rumah elite yang tadi dilihatnya saat ini berganti menjadi rumah-rumah rusak yang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya, mirip dengan tempat saat ia menjalankan tugas beratnya. Dan jalanan yang tadinya aspal berganti menjadi gurun-gurun pasir berdebu. Yunho sendiri tidak tahu, mengapa bayangan saat ia menjalankan tugas selalu saja menghantui otaknya. Yunho kemudian melihat orang di depannya yang sedang berlari. Bayangan yang ia peroleh masih sama, orang itu bersenjata dan terlihat seperti komandannya yang beberapa waktu lalu tewas tertembak di tempat. Yunho kemudian berlari cepat, lalu memegang kedua bahu orang itu kemudian mendorongnya keras hingga orang itu terjatuh.

"Hey… fuck you !" Ucap orang itu lantang, kemudian mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah Yunho, cepat-cepat orang itu pergi dari hadapan Yunho yang menurutnya terlihat aneh dan menakutkan.

Saat ini Yunho sudah kembali ke dunia nyata. Bayangan yang ia tangkap melalui matanya pun sudah kembali normal. Yunho mendengar cacian orang yang barusan ia dorong hingga jatuh itu. Namun Yunho tidak memperdulikannya. Yunho lebih memilih kembali melakukan aktivitasnya, jogging.

.

.

.

=o=

Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berada di ruang makan. Jaejoong terlihat sedang memasak makanan kesukaan suaminya. Sedangkan Yunho sedang menikmati sandwich buatan istrinya itu. Dan Changmin ? Saat ini Changmin sedang mengikuti les piano di sekolahnya.

"Yunnie, ajaklah Changmin menonton pawai.. sudah lama kan kau tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Changmin ?" Ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kemudian sesekali memandang Yunho yang kini terlihat sedang memakan sandwich buatannya. Ya, sejak kejadian itu hubungan antara Yunho dengan Changmin menjadi renggang. Dan Jaejoong sebisa mungkin memperbaiki hubungan mereka berdua.

"Hmm kapan ?" Tanya Yunho masih sedang menikmati sandwich buatan Jaejoong dengan lahap.

"Besok pagi, Yunnie.." Jawaban Jaejoong sambil sedikit terkekeh melihat cara makan Yunho yang menurutnya lucu itu.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan paginya Yunho dan Changmin berangkat untuk menonton pawai. Di sepanjang trotoar terlihat sekumpulan orang-orang yang menunggu datangnya gerombolan pawai yang akan menghibur mereka. Tangan kiri Changmin kini menggenggam tangan sang Ayah erat-erat, sedangkan tangan kanan Changmin terlihat membawa pistol mainannya. Yunho mengajak Changmin mendekat ke arah jalanan, supaya sang anak dapat melihat dengan jelas pawai yang diadakan itu. Walau sangat susah, tapi akhirnya Yunho dan Changmin dapat tempat paling depan. Mata Changmin terlihat berbinar-binar melihat wajah ayahnya. Menurutnya, ayahnya sangat keren walaupun kemarin ayahnya sempat merusak Playstation miliknya. Yunho pun sama, melihat wajah anaknya yang nampak bahagia itu dengan tersenyum, Yunho tahu, sikapnya sudah keterlaluan kemarin, ia merasa bersalah pada Changmin namun tidak ada keberanian untuk minta maaf pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Appa ! Appa lihat ! Sudah datang !" Seru Changmin kegirangan kemudian menunjuk sekumpulan orang-orang yang terlihat baris-berbaris rapih menggunakan seragam polisi berwarna putih itu. Musik-musik dari marching band turut meramaikan pawai tersebut. Changmin terlihat senang dan berbinar-binar ketika melihat pawai tersebut. Namun tidak dengan Yunho. Kepala Yunho terasa sangat pusing sekali, bayangan tentang suasana perang yang ia pernah jalani lagi-lagi menari-nari di otaknya. Ketika ia melihat senjata yang dibawa oleh gerombolan baris-berbaris tersebut seketika mengingatkannya pada senjata yang ia pernah pakai untuk membunuh orang-orang ketika perang berlangsung. Juga bayangan anak kecil yang sedang bermain prajurit mainan sewaktu ia ke supermarket itupun tidak luput dari ingatannya.

Yunho semakin merasa pusing, perlahan pendengarannya kabur. Suara Marching band tidak terdengar lagi oleh indra pendengarnya. Malah suara tembakan, tangisan, dan teriakan yang ia dengar. Yunho kemudian melepaskan genggaman Changmin, lalu memegangi kepalanya yang kini terasa sangat pusing dan menyiksa. Perlahan langkah Yunho mundur hingga menyebabkan ia harus tertabrak orang di belakangnya. Changmin yang menyadari ada keanehan dengan ayahnya hanya bisa memanggilnya sambil menarik-narik jaket yang dipakai oleh ayahnya itu. Namun Yunho tidak dapat mendengar panggilan Changmin. Hanya suara tembakan,tangisan, dan teriakanlah yang dapat ia dengar. Perlahan rasa pusing Yunho semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan akhirnya kesadarannya pun menghilang…

.

.

.

=o=

"_Tuan, aku mohon maafkanlah aku… " pinta seorang prajurit yang berasal dari Iraq itu, ia memohon dengan sangat pada Yunho supaya tidak membunuhnya. Prajurit itu menangis berlutut pada Yunho yang kini sedang melihatnya dengan pandangan dingin dan menusuk. Yunho terlihat seperti orang yang tidak mempunyai perasaan pada saat itu. Tiba-tiba Yunho menendang perut prajurit itu yang sedang berlutut padanya dengan tidak manusiawi hingga prajurit itu jatuh tersungkur._

"_Aku masih ingin hidup.. maafkanlah aku, Tuan.. aku mohon" ujar prajurit tersebut masih memohon pada Yunho sambil memegangi perutnya yang tadi Yunho tendang. Darah terlihat menggenang berasal dari mulutnya, ia terbatuk-batuk dan terlihat kesakitan._

"_Aku masih memiliki anak dan istri di rumah.." kata prajurit tersebut kemudian mendongak melihat Yunho yang masih memasang wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi itu. Prajurit itu menangis di hadapan Yunho. Namun Yunho tidak peduli. Yunho adalah tipe orang yang taat kepada perintah atasannya. Komandannya menyuruhnya untuk 'membunuh' semua prajurit dari Iraq dan Afghanistan tanpa menyisakan satu prajurit pun. Dan itu pula yang akan Yunho lakukan sekarang. Dengan cepat Yunho mencondongkan senapannya ke arah prajurit tersebut, kemudian…_

_DOR ! DOR ! DOR !_

_Yunho menembak prajurit itu tanpa belas kasih sedikit pun. Bahkan Yunho menembak tepat di kepala prajurit asal Iraq tersebut. Prajurit asal Iraq tersebut mati seketika di hadapan Yunho saat itu juga._

_._

_._

_._

_**I'm burden, I'm a travesty**_

_**I'm prisoner of regret**_

_**Dream of flashbacks and of violent screams**_

_**I am hanging on the edge**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks.. hiks… maafkan aku.. maafkan aku…" Ujar Yunho menangis penuh penyesalan. Yunho kini sudah kembali sadar, setelah ia mendapatkan mimpi yang sama, ia terbangun kemudian menangis. Ya, Yunho kini merasa menyesal karena sudah membunuh banyak orang, Yunho mengusap kasar air matanya yang menggenang di wajah tampannya. Rasa sesal selalu menghinggapinya, hingga ia sendiri merasa ketakutan, bayangan-bayangan permohonan, tangisan, dan teriakan orang-orang yang dengan tega ia bunuh hampir setiap hari menghantuinya. Saat ini Yunho sedang berada di Rumah Sakit. Setelah tadi ia ditemukan pingsan saat melihat pawai. Segera Yunho dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Yunho sendirian di ruang rawat. Sedangkan Changmin kini sedang keluar karena menelfon sang ibu memberitahu keadaan sang ayah yang tadi pingsan saat menonton pawai. Walau masih berumur 7 tahun, namun otak Changmin memang tergolong cerdas untuk ukuran anak seumurannya.

"Aku memang pembunuh.. hiks.. aku tidak pantas hidup.." Ujar Yunho pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri. Perlahan pandangan Yunho kini tertuju pada pisau buah yang terletak di meja nakas di ruangan tersebut yang sepertinya lupa dibawa oleh penghuni sebelumnya. Yunho mengambil pisau tersebut dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia memotong urat nadinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**Maaf ending nya mengecewakan sekali. Cerita ini terinspirasi lagi lagi dari lagu milik band progressive metal favorite saya yaitu Dream Theater yang berjudul The Enemy Inside (2013). Berdasarkan lagu tersebut, ini adalah kisah nyata dari seorang prajurit Amerika Serikat yang baru saja menjalankan tugas perang melawan Iraq dan Afghanistan. Berdasarkan Fakta yang ada, banyak prajurit yang lebih memilih bunuh diri, daripada harus menjalankan tugas perang melawan Iraq dan Afghanistan, sebagian prajurit juga ada yang menjadi gila dan harus menjalani terapi karena bernasib sama dengan apa yang dialami Yunho di fanfiction ini. Fanfiction ini saya kerjakan dalam kurun waktu sekitar 2 jam hehehe saya sedang sedikit buntu saat mengerjakan fanfiction saya yang berjudul : Scenes From a Memory.**

**Maaf demi kelangsungan cerita, saya membawa nama Negara Korea Selatan. Ini hanya cerita versi saya ! Jangan terlalu dianggap serius, oke ? **

**=o=**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca. Jadi, bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang fanfiction ini ?**

**Saya akan sangat berterimakasih sekali jika anda-anda bersedia memberikan review untuk saya **

**Oke, saya Asroyedian undur diri dulu.. salam anak metal \m/**

**STOP THE WAR ! SAVE WARRIORS !**


End file.
